Cellcept or Mycophenate is an immunsuppresive drug which blocks the phosphoralation of inositol to convert it to guanidine. Already used in renal and liver transplants in adults, this study will evaluate the safety and efficacy of the drug in children who will undergo renal transplant. The primary efficacy endpoint is the proportion of patients with a rejection episode in the first 6 months.